


Secrets and Surprises

by Kerguelen (Slashmommy)



Category: The Equalizer
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dysfunctional Family, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Meet the Family, Older Man/Younger Man, Older Woman/Younger Man, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashmommy/pseuds/Kerguelen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott shows up to complain about his mom just before Robert's Valentine's day dinner with Mickey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets and Surprises

McCall did a quick survey of the apartment. There were candles adorning the bedroom and the bed was already turned down for the night. There were big pillows on the floor around his coffee table, which had been properly decked out with candles and fine china. Everything looked perfect for a romantic evening. Smiling to himself, McCall went into the kitchen to check on the special Valentine's dinner he was preparing. It was all coming together nicely. The golabki were still in the Dutch oven, the pierogi were pretty much ready, and the ryba w sosie chrzanownym smelled delicious. He'd had some misgivings of making fish in a horseradish sauce, but Father Nicholas had assured him that it was a delicious. It had all been surprisingly easy to make. He just hoped his lover appreciated it. He was just about to taste the krupnik polski to see how it was doing when he heard a key turning in the lock.

"You're early, Mick--" Robert started to say as he walked into the front room. "Scott? What's wrong? What are you doing here?"

"She is so unreasonable! I'm a grown man. It's my life! I can see who I want, when I want, and she doesn't have any say in it!"

"Scott, slow down. Tell me what happened."

"Mom happened. Sometimes I completely understand why you guys aren't together anymore, Dad," Scott groused as he sat down on the couch and pushed his hair back out of his face.

Inwardly, McCall groaned. Whatever had happened between Scott and his mother, the young man looked well on his way to a full-blown sulk. Glancing at his watch, Robert wondered if he had any chance of getting a call through to warn his date. He doubted it so he sat down next to his son. Maybe, just maybe, he'd be able to get Scott over this before things got complicated.

"Perhaps it would be best if you began at the beginning."

"Mom has tickets for some Broadway show for Valentine's Day. Anyway, they agreed they were going to meet in the city so Mom made a day of it. She came in early, went shopping, you know what she's like. Anyway, she comes by my place so she can visit me and change. Doesn't even call, just comes barging in. For all she knew, I might have had plans."

"The last time I checked you were still trying to convince that Oboist to go out with you. What was her name - Sarah?"

"Saundra. But that was before I met Amanda."

"Ah."

"Amanda is amazing, Dad. She's like no one I've ever met. She's smart and funny --"

"Scott."

"And she's been practically everywhere."

"Scott."

"And she's so flexible--"

"SCOTT. What, if anything, does this have to do with what happened with your mother."

"Uhm, well, that's when Mom showed up."

"You're losing me, Scott."

"Mom showed up while Amanda was showing me just how flexible she can be," Scott said as he turned beet red.

"I see. What--" Robert started to say.

"Robert! This wine had better be something. You have no idea how hard it--" Mickey was saying as he let himself in, but he cut himself off as he spotted Scott. "Hi, Scott. Bad time?"

"Evidently, Kay walked in on Scott and his girlfriend earlier today, in flagrante as it were."

"Yowch! That's rough, kid."

"Yeah well that wasn't the worst--" Scott's words trailed off as he suddenly noticed the table and the wine Mickey was holding. "Oh shit! Dad, I'm so sorry. I come over here all mad at Mom for barging in and I didn't even think about you having plans."

"It's all right. You were upset. It isn't exactly the same situation."

"Yeah, Scott. It's not like you caught your old man doin' the horizontal mambo."

"MICKEY!" Robert said, louder than he had originally intended, but the by-play had at least managed to relax Scott who was chuckling quietly.

"Dad put you on wine duty, huh? Whoever she is, she must be pretty special to rate that. Maybe you and I should wait around and check her out?"

"What makes you think I haven't seen her already?"

"So? Give! What's she like?"

"Uhm, about my height, kinda non-descript. To tell the truth, I don't know what your Dad sees in her."

"You - I'll have you know that my date for the evening is a beautiful person, inside and out," Robert said rather forcefully at Mickey before turning his attention back to Scott. "Now, can we please get back to the matter at hand?"

"And speak up cause I'm gonna go put the wine away and sneak a look at what your dad's been getting up to in there."

"Don't you dare eat anything, Michael Kostmayer," Robert called after Mickey's retreating back. "Now then, Scott, your mother walked in on you, then what happened?"

"She lost it - big time. She was yelling at me, at Amanda -- I can't believe she'd embarrass me like that."

"That doesn't sound like Kay. Your mother may not like it, but she recognizes that you're an adult. Admittedly, she worries about you but --"

"There's a bit of an age difference between me and Amanda."

"A bit? How much is a bit?"

"I don't know. What was I supposed to do? Ask her how old she was before I asked her out?" Scott asked as he looked from his father to Mickey, who had just come out of the kitchen and was standing beside Robert.

"No, no, of course not," Robert said after a pause during which Mickey had put a hand on his shoulder to ground him. "So your mother doesn't approve because of the age difference?"

"Among other things..."

"Other things? What other things?"

"What is she some kind of psycho killer or something? I know - she has purple hair and plays in a punk band!" Mickey piped in with, trying to lighten the mood.

"No, she's perfectly normal looking," Scott said shaking his head at Mickey. "It's just that it was Valentine's Day and, well, we were trying something ... different."

"Different? What do you mean different? You just said that your mother walked in on - oh."

"How different we talkin', kid?"

"Um, I was, uh, gagged and, um, tied to the bed," Scott forced himself to say despite the look on his father's face and the fact that Mickey had nearly fallen over laughing.

"You were -- Just how long have you known this girl?"

"Oh, I don't know. A month or so."

"A MONTH! And you're letting her tie you up like that?!? She could have done anything to you! What do you really know about this girl?"

"God, Dad, you sound just like Mom," Scott snapped as he got up to pace around the room.

"Your mother--"

"Robert," Mickey said quietly, sitting up and putting a hand on Robert's arm. "Scott's a big boy. It's his life. I'm sure he was careful, weren't you kid? Used a condom? Had some way to tell her to let you go?"

"I'm not stupid, Mickey. Of course I used a condom."

"And a way to communicate if you needed to?" Mickey persisted.

"A squeaky toy, okay? That's how I warned her Mom had come in. She was going to sneak up on Amanda and hit her over the head."

"See, Robert? He was using his head. So, he tried something a little on the wild side. You gonna tell me you haven't? You haven't even thought about it?"

"I - All right. I suppose you're right. It's your life, Scott. All I ask is that you be careful."

"No problem. She is really great, Dad. I'm sure you'd like her if you met her."

"I'm sure I would," Robert said, clearly not sure of anything of the sort.

"So, you'll talk to her?"

"Amanda?"

"No, Mom. Get her to back off."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks, Dad. You're the best. Now I just have to make it up to Amanda. I don't suppose you -- " Scott started to say.

"My billfold is on the bureau. Do leave me some money."

"Sure thing, Dad. Thanks again," Scott said as he bounded into the bedroom, ransacked his dad's wallet, and came back out again. "Hey, Mickey, you should check out the bedroom. He must have bought every candle in the store."

"Out!" Robert ordered.

"Come on, Mickey. Let's leave Dad alone to wait for his date," Scott said, heading for the door.

"I'll see you later, McCall," Mickey said as he followed Scott out.

Robert sighed as he watched the door close behind Mickey and his son. This was definitely not how he had envisioned this evening. He checked to make sure that nothing had burned while he was dealing with Scott. He smiled as he realized that Mickey must have stirred the soup while he'd been in the kitchen earlier. Robert pulled the bottle of wine out of the refrigerator, opened it, and put it in the ice bucket he'd prepared so it could continue to chill while it breathed. Robert placed the ice bucket by the table and set the stereo to play some nice classical pieces. He lit the candles and turned down the lights in the front room and then headed back into the kitchen. He was just wondering whether he should prepare their plates or leave the food where it was to stay warm, when he heard someone letting himself inside.

"Scott?" Robert asked, hoping he was wrong.

"Not this time," Mickey said as he came into the kitchen to stand behind Robert and wrap his arms around him.

"Thank God for that," Robert muttered quietly, turning in Mickey's arms so that he could get a kiss.

"He's off to find Amanda. I doubt he'll be back tonight. Just in case, I put the chain on the door. At least, it'll slow him down. Give me a chance to get out of the front room before he spots me," Mickey said getting quieter as he spoke.

"I am sorry I haven't told him."

"Robert, we both agreed. You two have enough problems without adding this into the mix. I'm not going to come between you," Mickey said, letting go of Robert and taking a couple of steps back.

"And he's not going to come between us," Robert said as he pulled Mickey into his arms and kissed him soundly. When he was done, Mickey stood quietly in his arms. "Now, why don't you go bring me the plates and we'll see how well I did making dinner."

************************************************************

McCall had watched his lover throughout their meal. He knew that sometimes Mickey had doubts about their relationship, about himself, but normally they were kept at bay. The incident with Scott earlier seemed to have brought them all up again. Robert had noticed that Mickey was unusually quiet during the meal. So much for their romantic evening. He reached over and took Mickey's hand in his, unnerved when Mickey jumped.

"Mickey?"

"Sorry, Robert. My mind just kinda wandered for a minute there. Maybe I should head on home."

"Maybe you should stay right where you are and let me remind you how important you are to me."

"Robert ..." Mickey warned.

"Listen to me, Michael Kostmayer, YOU are a very special person. Even after all this time, you have no idea what you mean to me, do you?"

When Mickey shrugged, Robert moved over to sit beside him. Neither of them was particularly good at expressing their emotions, but Robert knew he had to do something to get through to his lover. He pulled Mickey in so that he could wrap his arms around him and ran his hand up and down his lover's arm. Robert lightly kissed the top of Mickey's head as the younger man relaxed against him. They sat there, quietly snuggled against the couch, for quite a while. Then, out of nowhere, Mickey suddenly chuckled.

"What?"

"You should have seen your face when Scott told you about doing a bondage scene with his girlfriend."

"I don't want to think about my son having sex, let alone --"

"Doing something you're too chicken to try?" Mickey asked teasingly.

"And I suppose you have?"

"On occasion," Mickey said getting up so that he could sit back down straddling Robert's lap. He paused long enough to get a good kiss before continuing. "You should try it sometime."

"I should, should I?"

"Mmm-hmm, you should," Mickey murmured into Robert's ear before kissing and nipping his way along the older man's neck. "Just imagine. You'd be completely at my mercy."

"Oh? And what would you do to me?"

"Hmmm ... Well, first I'd do a little reconnaissance work. You know, let my fingers do the walking, learn all those little spots that really get you going. Then I'd see how those spots respond to something a little different, like, oh say a tongue," Mickey said quietly as his hands explored McCall's chest and made short work of the buttons on his shirt. "I'd take my time since I wouldn't have any distracting hands or orders from you. Draw it out."

"Then what?" Robert asked hoarsely.

"Then I'd really start teasing your body. Touching you, but not giving you enough. I'd kiss and lick my way down your chest and, just when you think I'm going to go down on you, I'd start in on your legs. I'd start at the instep of one foot and work my way up, then just when you're thinking I'm finally gonna do something for you, start over on the other leg. I'd run my tongue around the head of your cock, just to make sure it was leaking, but I'd wait to actually do anything about it," Mickey whispered into Robert's ear before sucking and nibbling the lobe. "And you wouldn't be able to do anything about it."

"Mick-ey," Robert moaned, bucking his groin up against his lover. "Let's move this to the bedroom."

"I don't know, McCall. I'm kind of comfortable where I am," Mickey said, pushing back down against Robert.

"Move! Get in that bedroom now," McCall growled.

"Yes, sir," Mickey said with a chuckle as he hopped up and headed to the bedroom, dragging his t-shirt off over his head as he walked.

McCall took a deep breath and picked himself up off the floor, not an easy task all things considered. His lover certainly had a knack for getting him worked up. He'd never have thought that the idea of being totally at Mickey's mercy would have been so -- intriguing. Robert was just blowing out the candles and heading toward the bedroom when he heard his anxious lover calling out to him.

"Come on, McCall! Get a move on."

Robert shook his head and headed into the bedroom only to be pounced by his young lover. Mickey, who had taken the short amount of time he'd been alone to finish undressing, was kissing him, pushing his unbuttoned shirt off his shoulders, and dragging him toward the bed all at once. When Robert's legs hit the bed, Mickey pushed him down, unfastened his pants, and dragged them off of him. McCall positioned himself in the center of the bed while watching Mickey rifle through his bedside table for a condom and the lube.

Necessities in hand, Mickey got onto the bed, knelt beside him and slid the condom onto Robert's cock. He squeezed some of the lube onto his palm, warming it by rubbing his hands together, and then spread the lube on Robert's cock by stroking his erection. Once Mickey was sure they were both on edge, he climbed on top of McCall, straddling his waist. He slowly lowered himself onto Robert's cock causing Robert to moan and clutch at the sheets in an attempt to keep his hands to himself and not to force Mickey down too quickly. It was only once Mickey began moving himself up and down on him that Robert felt comfortable moving one hand to Mickey's waist and the other to stroke his lover's cock. Robert chuckled as his touch caused Mickey's breath to catch.

"Something amusing you?" Mickey growled, tightening himself around Robert's cock.

"Bloody hell, Mickey," Robert hissed through his teeth as the sensations drove him to thrust up to meet his lover.

Watching as Mickey groaned and began speeding up his movements turned Robert on almost as much as the sensations he was feeling. Mickey's eyes were shut tight but his mouth was hanging open as his breath came in short, panting gasps. His hands grabbed McCall's shoulders as he began pounding himself onto his lover. If Robert even realized he'd have finger sized bruises on his shoulders from the grip Mickey had on them as he came, he didn't care because his lover's body was clenching around him. Holding onto Mickey's waist, Robert thrust up into his spent lover as Mickey reached behind him to play with Robert's balls to help him along. It didn't take long before Robert was making that small little hitching sound in his throat and slamming into his lover.

"Damn, Robert," Mickey muttered, as he slumped over McCall's chest.

"I quite agree," Robert said as soon as he caught his breath.

"I suppose I should move, huh?"

"Unfortunately."

"You know, this is the part I hate," Mickey grumbled as he pulled himself off of McCall, removed the condom, and headed into the bathroom to get rid of it. Returning, wash cloth in hand, he got into bed and began washing off Robert's chest, stopping to kiss and nuzzle it as he went. "Sorry you didn't get a chance to do your whole big seduction scenario. The candles would've been a nice touch."

"There is always tomorrow," Robert said as Mickey tossed the washcloth onto the floor.

"Come on, let's get under the covers. I don't know about you but I'm getting cold," Mickey said pulling the blanket up from the foot of the bed as McCall got under the top sheet.

"Get under the sheet first, Mickey."

"Okay, fine, whatever," Mickey said as he crawled under the sheet to join his lover. Mickey snuggled up to McCall trying to leach any heat he could off the older man. McCall pulled his arm back so that Mickey could attach himself to his chest.

"Love you, Robert," Mickey murmured into Robert's chest.

"And I, you. Happy Valentine's day, Mickey," Robert said, kissing Mickey on the head while listening as the younger man fell asleep.


End file.
